


How You Look

by HamsterDad



Series: KarlNap collection [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Positivity, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsterDad/pseuds/HamsterDad
Summary: Sapnap has always had issues about how he looked, a certain friend helps him see himself differently
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: KarlNap collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 235





	How You Look

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this fic contains body image issues and you should keep your mental state in mind before reading

Sapnap scrunched his face up at the sight of himself in the mirror. He hated how he looked and it really got under his skin. His friends would always reassure him that he was handsome. And it wasn’t that he didn’t believe them, _he just had his doubts_.

He would see all these magazines and Instagram posts with these guys with either very muscular frames or slender yet fit builds. A pang of hurt bloomed in his chest and watered that patch of self disgust around his heart. _The vines of the foul plant wrapped around his poor heart, thorns shoving themselves up against the organ. The small yet sharp thorns dug into him, tearing the organ as the plant grew._

Tears of frustration built up in his eyes and he forced himself to look away. His teeth dug into his bottom lip, hate building up behind the parasite of a plant in his chest. His throat welled up and his chest tightened. He wished he could look like Dream or maybe George. Hell, any of his friends would’ve worked. He just didn’t want to look like **him**.

A knock rang through the room as someone stood outside his room. He stopped and thought about who it might be. Dream had left already because they desperately needed groceries, George had left with him. Quackity was supposed to be on his way back, though he could've gotten home earlier. He shook his head, Quackity didn’t knock- he practically just yelled from his room to get Sap’s attention.

” _Saaaaaaap_ ” The high whine ripped through his thoughts, one name popping up into his head. Karl. Of course, George and him were the only ones who really knocked around the house anyways. Sapnap made his way towards the door, opening it up to reveal the slightly taller male from the other side. A smile formed onto Karl’s face when he saw his friend. “Hi!” He chirped happily. Sapnap leaned against the doorframe, arms crossing over his chest. He suddenly became self conscious in how he was standing. _Did he look okay from that angle_? His face twitched slightly as his arms tightened around his chest, hoping the thorns would puncture something important in his heart and kill him immediately.

”Hey Karl'' He voiced, trying to play off the emotions that still welled up in his throat. The male in front of him didn’t believe the façade for a second. It hadn’t been long since they all moved in with each other but Karl already had Sapnap's body language down to a _T_. Karl was just observant like that, especially about his friends. He always wanted people around him to be happy.

”What’s wrong? Something happen?” Karl questioned, his face turning serious but more worried. Sapnap pushed himself up from the doorway and started to wave his hands in front of himself.

”No no no, nothing happened- _I’m fine_ ” He tried to reassure the other to no avail. Karl didn’t buy it and shook his head lightly.

”Nuh uh, don’t even try to squeeze past this one” He said sternly but in a light hearted way, arms crossing over his chest. Sapnap inhaled deeply, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Karl noticed it quickly, eyes softening.

” _Hey_.. You don’t have to say anything” He added softly, voice coming out like honey. Sapnap sighed, eyes avoiding Karl. He really didn’t want to look at him. Sapnap felt that if he said anything then tears might fall. His fingers stretched out and grabbed Karl’s sleeve. He really wasn’t much of a touchy touchy person but he really needed some of the physical affection that Karl gave out.

Karl’s eyes lit up at that. He unfolded his arms and held them open. Sapnap leaned in, letting himself be engulfed by the warm embrace. The soft material of Karl’s sweater pressed against the side of Sapnap’s cheek as he laid his head on Karl’s shoulder. His arms were wrapped loosely around the small of Karl’s back. Karl’s arms were wrapped around Sap’s back, his hands moving up and down soothingly. Sapnap sighed into the hug, closing his eyes.

He let his feelings build inside the hug. Tears stung his eyes as his throat began to burn. His chest tightened up painfully as it felt like he was being crushed. His breath picked up and he tried to hold the emotions from tipping. He didn’t want to break, not right here. _Not in front of Karl. **Please**_.

 _”Let it out Nick_ ” Karl whispered softly into his ear, sensing the other’s instability. _Sapnap’s emotions tipped,_ his feelings spilling onto the floor beneath him in an ugly mess. A sob tore through his chest and his arms tightened around Karl. He turned and buried his face into the other’s shoulder, tears dampening the fabric under him. His sobs came out ugly and he wished he couldn’t hear them. Karl whispered encouraging words into his ear, leaning his head against Sapnap’s in an attempt to comfort him.

 _”I hate how I look_ ” His words came out weak and muffled by the other’s shoulder. This caused the other to tense up slightly but didn’t stop trying to comfort him. Karl stood there and anchored the other. He let Sapnap cry his emotions out until the other was reduced down to silent hiccups.

” _Nick_ …” Karl voiced, his tone low but soft “ _,Please look at me_.” His hand came up and cupped the side of Sapnap’s face. He moved his head to where they now were eye level. Sapnap’s eyes were red and puffy, face tired from the crash of emotions. His thumb rubbed lovingly against the other’s cheek.

”You are so _handsome_ , and I know you hear me say it all the time but I love how you look” He held eye contact with Sapnap, trying to get the other to see the genuine emotion in his eyes. “You are so _amazing_ ,” Karl leaned forward, placing a kiss on the other’s temple. Sapnap would’ve been startled by this but he was too tired to properly respond.

”So _handsome_ , such a _handsome boy_ ” Karl placed another kiss on Sapnap's face. Sapnap leaned into the affection, the warm hand on his cheek grounding him. His own hand came up and wrapped around Karl’s softly. “You’re so _perfect_ , perfect in my eyes.” Sapnap’s face flushed lightly at that, head shaking softly.

”Y _ou don’t mean that_ ” He said weakly, slightly annoyed at how vulnerable he sounded.

” _Oh Sap_ , you have no clue how much I mean it” Karl’s voice came out slightly cracked, causing Sapnap’s eyes to shoot up from the ground to look at Karl. Tears were welling in Karl’s eyes. Sapnap’s eyes widened slightly, realizing how much this meant to the other. “You are so gorgeous to me, you’re so... you” Karl’s words were like _honey_ , they dripped from his mouth and fell onto Sapnap’s chest. The honey seeped into his chest, coating his heart in the _sticky sweetness_. They lessened the pain in his chest, the thorns no longer puncturing his heart.

Karl pulled the other in again and Sapnap welcomed the hug. Karl pressed kisses to the side of his head, rocking them slightly. Slender fingers ran through brown hair as Karl pressed Sapnap’s face into his chest. Sapnap allowed him, his body like putty in Karl’s hands. Maybe he didn’t like how he looked but perhaps people could teach him how to find comfort in his figure. The pain was already slipping away the longer they held each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember to leave kudos and comments <3 please leave some requests so I can continue to make stuff like this 
> 
> my twitter is @darkacademiafuc ,follow so you can receive updates on when I post :)


End file.
